The ranger
by Blackfang64
Summary: natsuki the ranger is on a hunt for a mysterious warrior.
1. tell you a story

The Ranger

**The ****Ranger **

**Chapter 1:** tell you a story

The room was quiet. All that could be heard was the sound of a fire burning brightly in the fireplace. The room was dark but the bits of the room that were showing from the light of the flame.

A woman laid there on the chair fast asleep. The shelves that were in the room were packed with books mostly adventure stories. The woman shoot her eyes open as she looked behind her as a little girl walked into the room.

"Nami what are doing up so late?" the woman asked. The little girl walked closer to her and looked up. "I couldn't sleep because of the lightning" she replied as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Can you read me story mummy?" the little girl asked as she looked at her mum with a puppy dog look. "Okay one story then its sleepy time for you" the woman said as she got up.

The woman walked over to the shelf. She looked up and down and finally pulled a book out. She walked back to her seat and sat down. The little girl climbed into the woman's lap and curled up into a ball.

The woman opened the book and started to read.

"It was a cold night in the Salikai woods…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

(Okay just to let you know we're going to story mode not the telling version so it's makes it seem real and not like a story, sorry for the interruption)

The woods were dark at this time of night. The wind was blowing gently against the branches of the trees, it was almost pitched black from on the ground, and the air was colder down on the ground level than high up in the trees.

A fox was sleeping when it heard something coming. It quickly got up and ran away as footsteps came closer. The voices of people laughing were marching through, oblivious that they were being watched. The torches were lit to see were they were going.

They were dressed in ragged like clothes carrying clubs and sacks full of treasure. "He he he that village sure was full of gold, this should last us for a couple of months" chuckled a man. "Yeah with the knights elsewhere these days you could raid a village and they weren't know what's going on" another replied with a grin.

"Man I'm tired let's set up camp here and head back tomorrow" they said as they put the things down and sat down. They started a fire while one guy kept watch the others would sleep.

A few minutes later a bush shook. The guy turned around and called out "Who's there?" but there was no reply. He walked slowly to the bush holding his club unsteadily.

He got closer and then he saw a squirrel came rushing out of the bush in fear. "Oh it's just a dumb squirrel I'll teach you to scare me" he raised his club but felt a sharp pain in his back.

"Gaaaauuuhhhhh!" he cried out as he fell. He voice woke up the others and all they saw was their friend on the ground dead. They got up and grabbed their clubs. "Who's there show yourself!" one of them called out.

At that very second he said that, two arrows went soaring out of the bush and struck two men down. "There he is" they charged over to the bush but again two more struck down by arrows coming from the other direction.

"There must be more of them, were surrounded" the leader said as they looked around.

"Aaauuughhhh" screamed one of the guys. The leader watched in fear as his friends fell one by one. "Show yourself coward!" he yelled out. It went quite. He looked around turning his head trying to find the enemy.

"Here I am" Called out a voice. The leader turned only to see an arrow hit him right in the fore head. He fell to the ground blood pouring out of his wound. The men lied dead on the ground arrows sticking out of them.

A strong wind blew across the fire putting it out. A shadowy figure emerged from the bushes and walked to the campsite. The figure stopped to look around to see what it had done.

The figure bent down and took all the arrows out of the guys and noticed the sacks of money over near the trees.

It grabbed the bags walked off into the darkness of the forest.

The night was peaceful as the moon glowed over the figure. It walked through the damp ground due to the coldness, the animals were fast asleep in there warm homes and the stars shined brightly in the sky.

The figure jumped up into the tree and hung the sacks on a branch and got itself into a comfortable position and fell asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The sun was rising as it dawn when the figure woke up. It was wearing a hood and cloak to conceal its identity. It got up and grabbed the bags and headed outside the forest to the nearest village.

When it arrived it was obvious that this was the village that was attacked yesterday. The figure walked through the streets and noticed an injured man limping across the street.

"Excuse me, but where might I find the mayor" the figure called out. The man turned to see the figure and replied "He's just down the street here three blocks away, then take a left" the man looked to see that he was talking to no one. "Funny people these days, lousy bandits" he cursed as he limped away.

The mayor was sitting in his chair hands at his head when he heard a knock. "If your one of those bandits then go away there's nothing left" he called out. The door opened and the figure walked in and dropped the sacks on the mayors table.

"Are these yours?" the figure asked. The mayor opened the bag and saw the gold. "Yes it is thank you…" The mayor looked up to see the room empty. "Well I guess I better get to work fixing up this place" he said as he got up and left the room.

The figure left the village and headed to its neighbour. The village was quite busy at this time of the year as villagers were wondering the markets, bounty hunters claiming bounties and mercenaries going to the guide for there next hire. The figure wondered of into an alley and stopped outside a door.

"This is the bar" the figure said to itself. The figure walked in and sat on a nearby stool. Looking around noticing other people around the pub were bounty hunters and pretty good ones by the looks of it. The bar tender came up to the figure and smiled.

"What can I get you Natsuki?" he asked. The hood came down to reveal long blue hair, jade eyes and a stare that can send a ferocious tiger cowering in fear (that was a funny story).

"Hi Tate just the usual please" Natsuki replied. "Okay one beer coming up" Tate walked off back into the other room. A few seconds later he came out with a mug with beer in it and handed it Natsuki. "Thanks" she gripped the mug and drank it eagerly.

She took another look around the bar and caught a few people glimpsing at her. She gave them the stare and they went back to their business.

"Hey have you heard about the swordsman?" spoke one of the guys. "You mean the swordsman 'Twilight Furry' yeah what about it?" the guys buddy asked. "They say he's an unstoppable machine that has cut down any enemy that has come in his way" the first guy replied.

"So what's the news around here these days Tate?" Natsuki asked as she turned to him. "The news let's see, well 2 weeks ago it was said the princess of Reshia had disappeared, though some say she ran away" He replied.

"What's this 'Twilight Furry' that I heard?" Natsuki asked again. Tate just chuckled at the question. "What's so funny?" Natsuki asked as her eyes started twitching. "Man you're really way behind when it comes to today's society, anyway I heard the 'Twilight Furry' six months ago at first it was just a newbie but after awhile the person became pretty popular" Tate replied.

"What makes him so deadly?" Natsuki asked. "He has never lost a fight to anyone that he's faced, he even took down 'Dread Blade' in one blow" Tate replied. Natsuki's eyes widened when she heard the name 'Dread blade'. "That guy was like a rhino on a berserk rampage that destroyed anything that got in his way, if he was taken down then surely this 'Twilight Furry' must have a pretty bounty on his head" Natsuki said as she got the thought of the warrior.

"You bet he does, at the moment he has a bounty of 2,000,000 gold at the moment" Tate said as he walked to get Natsuki's jug. "2,000,000!!" Natsuki yelled out soon noticing that people were staring at her. She sat back down and started thinking.

'Maybe I should see how strong he really is' she thought to herself. "Hey Tate, where was he last seen?" Natsuki asked as she got up. "Let's see, he was last heard attacking a mercenary force in the Kiato Desert" Tate replied. "Thanks here for the drink" Natsuki handed him some coins and walked off when a guy grabbed her by the arm.

"So you're going to take on 'Twilight Furry' eh?" the stranger asked. Natsuki examined the person, grey hair, wearing a suit that made him look like captain of a ship, his left eye missing and a scare on his right hand that was in the shape of a star. "And if I am?" Natsuki replied angrily since she did no like being grabbed by strangers.

"You stand a chance against him, he cut down thirty of my best men and even they were strong enough to take out a village with ease, what makes you think you stand a chance against this monster?" The man asked.

"Hey Goro that's the ranger 'Nova Flux' your talking to, be careful what you say" the mans buddy said. "So you're the 'Nova Flux' eh, well I guess you might have a chance but don't think you can actually defeat him" Goro said as he let go. "Hmph I'll show you what I can do" Natsuki walked out of the bar, closing the door hard enough to nearly brake the door itself.

The door opened and Goro called out to Natsuki" Hey wait" Natsuki stopped and turned around. "Catch" Goro said as he chucked a pendant to Natsuki. "When your verse him, wear it, you'll see why" He said. "Thanks" Natsuki placed it in her pocket and continued walking off. "Good luck" Goro called out and walked back into the bar.

Natsuki kept walking down the road until she stopped outside of a shop. The 'Mystic Shop' was a magic shop from casting spells to your average supplies needed. She walked inside and started looking around.

She walked up and down the isles grabbing bottles and supplies she was going to need. She got what she needed and headed up to the front counter. An orange hair girl was standing there with her usual smile and 'those'. Natsuki shock her head as she handed the supplies to the girl.

"Going on a trip are we Natsuki?" the girl asked as she was packing the supplies into a bag. "Sure am Mai, I'm going after 'Twilight Furry'" Natsuki replied as she was getting some money out of her pocket. "Twilight Furry eh you best be careful, they say he can sense a human or animal coming a mile away" Mai said as she finished packing the supplies. "I will thanks" Natsuki handed Mai the money and grabbed the supplies and walked out.

"Lets see got my supplies except for…" Natsuki looked around and found the store. 'Takeda's Armory' is where Natsuki does her weapon shopping. As she opened the door a little bell rang as she entered. The shop keeper looked up and smiled as Natsuki entered the store. Natsuki just rolled her eyes and walked to the bow section.

There were bows made from different woods and metals from other places hanging on the wall and the arrows were lined up on the shelves. "What can I do for you today Natsuki?" the shopkeeper asked as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi Takeda, yeah I was wondering if you got the new arrows in yet?" Natsuki asked as she once again rolled her eyes. "Sure do, just give me a sec" Takeda said as he ran off and came back with a box. He opened it up and picked out an arrow and showed it to Natsuki.

"Genji arrows, these babies are built to take down enemies from close and afar with deadly accurate soaring and are strong enough to pierce armour" Takeda said as he handed Natsuki the arrow. Natsuki examined the arrow, indeed it was a Genji arrow, and the arrow head itself was both shiny and deadly.

"Thanks I'll take the lot and that Nidhogg bow please" Natsuki pointed out. "Certainly" Takeda grabbed the bow and took the arrows to the counter. As he was adding up the cost Natsuki noticed an arrow that was on high shelf that by the looks of it, it had been there for quite some time.

"Hey Takeda, what's that up there" Natsuki pointed. Takeda looked to where Natsuki was pointed and instantly froze when he saw what she was pointing to. "Takeda?" Natsuki looked over to Takeda and saw that he was turning white and his eyes were trembling as though he had just experienced death in hell. Natsuki walked over and grabbed the ladder and climbed up to grab the arrow.

"Wait!" Natsuki stopped as she was just about to touch it. Takeda walked over and grabbed a glove and placed it on. Natsuki climbed down as Takeda climbed up and grabbed the arrow. He climbed down carrying the arrow in the gloved hand and placed it on the counter. Carefully he placed it down and dusted it off gently.

Natsuki's eyes widened when she saw the arrow. It was beautiful, the colours were dark blue, the arrow head looked as though it was in the shape of a wolf's head, and the arrow's body was made of a metal that she had never seen before. "It's beautiful, what is it?" Natsuki asked as she looked up. "That there is an arrow the only one in its existence to be ever made, it goes by the name of 'Duran's Radiant'" Takeda replied trembling as he said it. "Duran's Radiant? Wait you mean the Duran?" Natsuki asked as her eyes widened in amazement. "Yes this arrow was made by the legendary blacksmith Duran, it is said that the arrow was made to destroy any foes he faced but there was a problem" Takeda replied as he started to calm down. "A problem?" Natsuki said as she looked at the arrow. "Yes though the arrow is extremely powerful it carried a deadly curse, it is said that if an unworthy person ever touches it, it will drive them mad, there soul will leave the user's body and the being itself will walked the earth as but a non-human being" Takeda finished.

Natsuki just stared at the arrow. It definitely looked powerful and cursed. 'Natsuki…' said a voice. Natsuki snapped back into reality and looked around. "Did you hear that?" Natsuki asked. "Hear what?" Takeda looked at her with a puzzled look. "Never mind, how much do you want for it?" Natsuki asked. Takeda immediately fell back when Natsuki said that. "Are you crazy, this arrow will kill you, besides it way to scary to even have a price for it" Takeda said as he got up. "Please, if you don't want it I'll have it, I know I can weld it" Natsuki pleaded. Takeda just looked at her then the arrow. He ducked down and opened a draw and pulled out a sheath.

He grabbed the arrow with the gloved hand and placed it carefully in the sheath and tied it at the end. "Keep the arrow in the sheath at all times, only use it if you're about to die, got it?" Takeda said as he handed her the sheath. "Okay" Natsuki placed the arrow in her bag.

"So what do I owe you for the rest of the stuff?" Natsuki asked. "It's on the house" Takeda replied with a smile. "Why?" Natsuki asked. "If I know you you're going to use that arrow and get yourself killed, you're my best customer so it wouldn't be right to charge someone for there own doom" Takeda replied.

"Thanks I think; well I'll see you around" Natsuki packed the things in her bag and walked out of the shop. "Goodbye Natsuki, I'll miss you" Takeda said softly. "Creep" Natsuki called back.

"One last stop before I get going" she said to herself. She made her way past the merchants and made it out of the village and walked along the path.

She kept walking for about ten minutes until she came to a house. She walked up to it and pulled a key out. She pushed it inside of the door and then turned it. A clicking sound was made and she turned the handle. She opened the door and walked inside.

The room was dark so she lit a candle and lit the lamps in the room. She dropped her things on the ground and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. She looked in the cupboards and found some bread, eggs and cheese. She beat the eggs and made mayonnaise and spread it on the bread and ate it with the cheese.

After she finished she headed upstairs and started packing for the trip. She packed some clothing, then supplies and finally her weapons.

An hour or so later she was ready to go. She looked out the window and saw that the sun was nearly down. "Rats look like I'll have to wait till tomorrow, I go at dawn" She said as she moved away from the window and headed to her bedroom.

"I best get some sleep since I've got a lot of traveling to do tomorrow" She said as she put out all the candles but one. She got a blanket and took it to the living room and lied down on the sofa. She used on of the cushions as a pillow and pulled the blanket over her.

The room usually gets chilly at night but she was use to it. The room was dark all but the light from the last candle witch she left lit. She looked over at a picture that was hanging on the wall. It was a woman very similar to her but much older and hair was longer. "Goodnight mum" Natsuki said as she blew out the candle and closed her eyes. The night was long and dark as Natsuki started to dream.

_The sky was black and red. The smell of burning fire was in the air, an intoxicating stench. Fires were all around, houses burning and a familiar stench of blood. "Mummy, mummy?" a little girl cried out. "Natsuki..." _

Natsuki sat up breathing heavily. Her face was sweating as she wiped the sweat away. "Another nightmare" she whispered softly. She looked out the window and saw the sun rising. She rubbed her eyes and muttered softly "Or a memory…"

"Time to go" she pushed the blanket away and folded it up. She quickly got changed into her gear and grabbed her things. She walked out the door and locked it behind her and placed the key in her pocket.

She looked at the map to see which way was Kiato Desert. It was a day's trip if she left now. She placed the map in her bag and in flash was off.

"Twilight Furry, your mine" she muttered.

**End**** of chapter one**

…………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**Omake **

Voice: And now time for everyone's favourite show 'The Blackfang 64 show' with its host Blackfang 64.

(Crowd applauses)

Blackfang 64: Thank you, thank you very much, if you just joined us then you just me taming a monkey using nothing but my good taming skills and a few anchovies. Now let's meet our first EVER guests, I'm talking about Natsuki Kuga and Shizuru Fujino.

(Crowd applauses as Natsuki and Shizuru enter the stage and sit down)

Blackfang: Nice to have you with us today.

Shizuru: Ara ara it's nice to be here, right Natsuki?

Natsuki: ……

Blackfang: Um may I ask why Natsuki has tape over her mouth and has a chain attached to a collar on her neck?

Shizuru: So I can 'please her' quietly.

(BlackFang's nose starts to bleed slightly at the thought)

Shizuru: not really it's just to keep her from oh how should you say annihilating you.

Blackfang: why would she do that?

Shizuru: she been reading your other fan fic you had been working on.

Blackfang: oh that one, that explains it. (Moves away slightly)

Shizuru: she's really cute when she's tied up like this isn't she?

Blackfang: I guess she is (the blood flow increases)

Blackfang: anyway so what do you think of the new fic I just wrote?

Shizuru: I haven't had the time yet to read it, since we were having fun fufufufufu…

Blackfang: er okay well uh I'm afraid that's all we have for today's chapter, tune in next time when we talk more to our favourite couple and errr…. What are you doing Shizuru?

Shizuru: I think it's safe to let Natsuki go now since the shows over.

(Shizuru takes the chain off and Natsuki glares at Blackfang 64)

Blackfang: oh crap! Beep beep (disappears in a cloud of smoke followed by a Natsuki with a knife and fork chasing after)

End of Omake

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Author:** so what do you think eh? Okay I didn't burrow any of those places from anywhere I made them up and I don't own any of the Mai HiME characters. At the start sorry to have Natsuki described as a figure or 'it' but it was to conceal her identity, since if I said it was a he then it turned out to be a she then it's just confusing. Anyway I hope you enjoy and lookout for chapter 2 hopefully coming soon. Oh yeah I own the show I think…

Please read and review, I'm open to anything you have to say.


	2. the hunt is on

**Author: **thank you to everyone who sent me a review on what you thought about it. I'm glad you like the first chapter and if you're wondering Shizuru will be seen in the following chapters but not this one sadly. Sorry for the lateness of the chapter, been kinda busy. Anyway enjoy chapter 2.

**Chapter 2: The hunt is on. **

The sun was high in the sky as its rays reflected of the hot ground. A traveller was walking along the road panting as the heat was doing its toll. "Lousy weather, I wish I brought a fan or something" the traveller said as he wiped a drop of sweat away. He stopped when he heard something. He turned around but couldn't see anyone for km's away.

Then he heard something rush by him as he turned to see there was nothing. The next thing he knew a strong gust of wind blew right past him. By the time it was gone he kept walking along the road. "Well I guess I must be hearing things, though the gust of wind was nice" the traveller said as he kept walking.

Along the road bits of dust came flying up as it followed a trail. Finally it came to stop to reveal Natsuki standing there with her hand on her chin and the other on her elbow.

"I think I forgot something" Natsuki said as she kept thinking but nothing was coming to her mind. Finally it came to her. "AH CRAP I FORGOT TO GET A MAP!" she said out loud. Ravens swarmed out of the trees into the air as Natsuki had disturbed there peaceful sleep.

"Great, what am I going to do now?" Natsuki asked herself. 'Well if I keep following this road, it will eventually lead to a town' she thought. "Very well, it's decided" Natsuki said as she disappeared into thin air and all was left was a trail of dust being flung into the air.

After ten kilometres of running she came to a stop as she was worn out. "I…think…I…need…a…breather" Natsuki said as she was breathing out fast. She walked over to a rock near the forest and sat down on it. She pulled out a red herb, cup and some water. She placed the herb in the cup and poured water into it. The herb dissolved turning the water to a red colour. She drunk the red water down and wiped the inside of the cup with her cloth.

"Mmm Brawsterry herb, useful for revitalising your stamina" Natsuki said to herself. She placed the cup and the cloth back in her bag and lied down on the rock. She locked up into the sun, roasting above her head. "Damn brightness, why can't you be duller in your colour?" Natsuki asked. The area was quiet as the sound of wind blowing across the road. "Well I best be-" Natsuki said before being cut off by a voice.

"Help me!" cried out the voice. Natsuki shot up and pulled out her Nidhogg bow and some Genji arrows. "This is a good chance to try out these new toys" Natsuki smirked as she dashed off into the woods to where the cry for help was coming from. Faster and faster she ran and the closer she got the louder it was.

She stopped and jumped up into the tree. She ducked down and leaned in closely on the branch. She moved a small little branch out of her way to reveal two guys, who by the looks looked like bandits and a little girl with dark hair, funny enough she had a resemblance to a cat.

Natsuki leaned in close and heard the conversation. "Give up little brat, your trapped" said one of the bandits. "Yeah, we've been chasing you for ages and now you've got nowhere to run to" the other bandit said. "Hand over your little box and we'll let you live" the first bandit said. The girl replied with a kick to the face of the first bandit and avoided the other one's attempt to grab her. She ran towards Natsuki's direction and Natsuki took this opportunity too jump down right behind the girl.

The little girl stopped as all she could see was a robe. The bandits walked over with there swords in there hands. "You better move missy, or I'll have to kill you too!" the first bandit said. Natsuki held up her bow and aimed it right at the guy's head. "Not if I kill you first" she said as she released the string sending an arrow soaring through the sky hitting the bandit right in the forehead. 2 seconds later he fell to the ground blood dripping out of his wound. Natsuki pulled out another arrow and placed it in her bow. She aimed it at the other bandit but he dropped his weapon and ran for it. "Bah, let him live" Natsuki said to herself.

She turned around to see the little girl smiling at her. "Thank you a lot miss...?" the girl asked. "Kuga, Natsuki Kuga" Natsuki replied. "I'm Mikoto, nice to meet you" Mikoto replied as she gave off another smile. "So what are you doing in the woods here?" Natsuki asked. "Well I was on my way to the other town to deliver Mai a new well that's a secret but I ran into some bandits and they chased me around" Mikoto replied. 'Mai, she must be a friend of Mai's, so whatever is in that box must be important' Natsuki thought.

"Well thanks a lot Natsuki see ya" Mikoto said as she walked off. Natsuki snapped back into reality and ran up to Mikoto. "Hey Mikoto, how far is it to the next town?" Natsuki asked. "It's about two kilometres in that direction" Mikoto replied as she pointed in the direction. "Thanks, say hi to Mai for me" Natsuki said as she ran off. "Okay" Mikoto replied as she kept walking happily through the forest.

Natsuki raced through the trees avoiding the branches as the came in her way. Wiping away spider webs that got broken of her face was not exactly enjoyable for her.

Finally she made it out of the woods and found herself staring into the distance and a town that could be barely seen. "Almost there, I need rum" Natsuki said as she swallowed but struggled due to the dryness in her mouth.

She walked into town looking around at all the stores that passed by her. She came to a stop at a store she was familiar with. "Tavern, rum, yay" Natsuki muttered happily as she walked in. It was dark inside as most taverns she's been too and the drunks would stare or just look away and get back to their business.

Natsuki found walked up to the bar and waited for the bar tender to ask her. "So what can I get you?" asked the tender as he appeared out of nowhere. Natsuki's body shook a little by the sudden appearance and ordered some rum. She handed him some coins and he handed her a mug filled with a delicious liquid that would make Natsuki's mouth water.

She looked around and found a table to sit down. She pulled out the chair and sat down placing her feet on the table and drinking down some delicious rum. Unknowns to Natsuki that someone else had taken a seat at the table she sitting at. Natsuki put the finished mug on the table and noticed the stranger in front of her.

"Hello, can I help you?" Natsuki asked. She couldn't see the face of the stranger due to the mask they were wearing. "Natsuki Kuga or Nova Flux I presume" the stranger replied. "What do you want?" Natsuki asked not liking this person at all. "I'm here to tell you to stay away from Twilight Furry, he's a dangerous person" the stranger replied. Natsuki was a little confused on how this stranger knew who she was and how did he know she was on the hunt for him.

"How do you know I'm hunting for him?" Natsuki asked. "Dangerous things await you; it would be ashamed to see you die" the stranger replied before giving off a little laugh. 'That laugh it seems familiar' Natsuki thought.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" the stranger said as he got up and left the bar. Natsuki's mind snapped back into reality as she realised the stranger was gone. She ran from her chair out the door but couldn't find anyone around.

"He's gone, it's like he disappeared into thin air" Natsuki mumbled. 'Not a trace of him, he must be a professional because I can't find any tracks of him' Natsuki thought. From the roof top, the figure disappeared in a flash.

"Stay away from Twilight Furry, he's a dangerous person" Natsuki repeated what the stranger said. "Dangerous things await you; it would be ashamed to see you die" Natsuki repeated the last bit before finding herself talking to herself in the middle of a street. She walked away thinking about what the stranger said.

'Bah what do I care, it's just another threatening message from some stranger' Natsuki thought as a smile came upon her face. "Back to what is important finding a map" Natsuki said proudly. She looked around through the streets and came to a guide centre.

She walked and took a look around the store. She walked up to the front counter and found the guy waving to the customer he just served. "How can I help you?" the clerk asked. "Yeah do you have any maps to the Kiato Desert?" Natsuki asked. "Let's see..." the clerk said as he wondered around the store and picked out a map and walked back to where Natsuki was standing.

"Here we are one map to the Kiato Desert, that will be 20 gold please" the clerk said as he placed the map on the counter. Natsuki pulled out bag and pulled out 20 pieces of gold and handed them to the clerk. She rolled up the map and placed it in her bag and walked out of the store elegantly.

"Stop thief!" yelled out a voice. Natsuki turned her head as she saw a guy with a bag full of things that looked like clothes of sorts being chased by the guards. She saw the crook heading her way as she took a step to the side letting him pass before putting her foot out causing the guy to trip over.

He landed on his face before being dragged away by the guards carrying the bag away. Natsuki watched as the guard handed the bag back to the owner and walk off with their thief.

"2 good deeds in one day, this is not good for my image" Natsuki said as she walked off. 'Then again what is my image?' Natsuki thought as she walked along the road. She looked around the town and eventually found an armoury. She walked inside and saw all the different types of weapons they had.

She walked around until she got into the sword section of the store. Rows and rows of different swords were here, all strong and beautiful. She stopped at a particular sword and pulled it of the shelf. 'The blade work on this is superb and the strength of this steel will last for a long time' Natsuki thought.

"I see you know your weapons" asked a voice. Natsuki looked to see it was the owner of the shop except it was a girl. "Yeah, this sword is great" Natsuki replied looking up and down on it. "Well my father made that one, a work of art he said" the shop keeper said as she gave off a smile. "So how much is it?" Natsuki asked as searched for the tag.

"200 gold but since it's my fathers birthday today it's half price" replied the girl. Natsuki added up the price and came to 100 gold. She pulled out a small purse and pulled out red rune and tossed it to the girl. "That should cover it" Natsuki said as she headed for the door with her sword. "Thank you, come back anytime" the girl called out.

Natsuki walked outside and noticed a crowd gathering around something. She found an alley gap and wall jumped her way up to the roofs. She jumped from building to building until she found the place everyone was heading too. She sat down on the ledge of the building and watched.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you the undefeated swordsman in the western continent 'White Fang'" said a man on a stage. A cloud of smoke covered the stage as the smoke cleared it revealed a man. Natsuki observed the figure on stage. 'Two swords, a white cloak, skin pale and white and the scar concealed on his chest that's White Fang alright' Natsuki thought.

'White Fang's skill is said to be unmatched around these parts, I'm surprise he would show his face in the public like that' Natsuki thought. The swordsman looked around and noticed someone on the roof of a building. He looked closer to see a girl in a black cloak and raven blue hair. "It can't be…" he said in a French accent.

He walked down the stage as the crowd moved away from his presence. His steps echoed as silence filled the air as he walked closer and closer to Natsuki. Natsuki saw the guy looking at him and gave him a Kuga glare. "Nova Flux" he said out loud. Natsuki froze in her spot as she heard her nickname being called out. Natsuki shook it off and jumped down of the building landing safely on her feet. "That would be me" Natsuki replied.

The guy just smiled as the smile turned into a grin. "I have heard a lot about you, I heard your skill with a bow is impressive but with sword beautiful" the swordsman said as he drew his blade. "I would like to challenge you to a friendly duel if your not afraid" the swordsman asked as he held his blade at Natsuki.

'What? Me verse him? What have I got myself into this time?' Natsuki thought as she was silent. Natsuki looked at her sword then looked back up at White Fang.

"I accept" Natsuki replied. "Very well, set up ze battle arena" White Fang said as he pointed to his crew men.

A few minutes later the arena was set. Natsuki stood on one side and White Fang at the other. "Now we shall see who's blade best's ze other's" he said as he stood in an attack stance.

**To be continued…. **

**Omake: **

**Blackfang64**: Are you sure you want to do that?

**Shizuru**: I'm sure

**Blackfang64**: what will Natsuki think if she saw this though?

**Shizuru**: I'm sure she would be fine

**Blackfang64**: okay then

**Shizuru**: (moves the bishop piece and takes the horse) your move

**Blackfang64**: (moves the castle and takes the bishop) Ha bet you didn't see that one did you?

**Shizuru**: hmm (moves the queen) checkmate

**Blackfang64**: What!? Hey how did you? Best two out of three

**Natsuki**: (enters the stage) what are you two doing?

**Shizuru**: Ara we were playing chess Natsuki and Blackfang64 lost

**Natsuki**: I leave you two alone for 5 minutes and you play chess

**Shizuru**: Ara is Natsuki jealous?

**Natsuki**: I'm not jealous!

**Shizuru**: So Natsuki doesn't want me? I feel so unloved (pretends to cry)

**Natsuki**: No Shizuru, I do want you

**Crowd**: Awwwww

**Natsuki**: (turns to the audience) are they still here?

**Blackfang64**: uh yeah the show's not over yet

**Natsuki**: (turns bright red) they didn't just see me say that did they?

**Shizuru**: Ara Natsuki is so cute when she's blushing ( jumps onto Natsuki and things go little weird)

**Blackfang64**: Uh well be right back after these commercials.

**End of Omake **

**Author:** what do ya think? I hope I didn't rush this chapter too much. I hope I get some good reviews and stay tune for the chapters to come soon now that exams are over I can relax. Oh yeah about that herb, I'll be using weird named herbs in my chapters and basically here is a where I got the name for. Brawsterry or mix up the letters and you've got strawberry. Enjoy the weird names to come.

Till then laterz.


End file.
